The Artist and His Muse
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Travis x OC. Jones' best friend from high school moves into the loft for a few months while she is performing in a musical downtown. Derrick tries to make his move but she only has eyes for her fellow artist. But with her being busy with rehearsals and his shyness, can anything actually happen in the short time she will be with them?
1. 1- Another Roommate

Chapter One

Another Roommate

It was a rare sight for Jones when she walked out of her room and into the kitchen that morning to find both of her roommates wide awake and getting their breakfast together. Saturday mornings usually consisted of sleeping till noon then getting up and sitting down in front of the television to watch cartoons with a cup of coffee and bowl of cereal in hand. She was at least pleased to see Travis sitting with a bowl of cereal and Derrick making a pot of coffee.

"Morning sleepy head," said Derrick as he switched on the coffee maker and turned to see her walking over towards the two.

"Morning to you too. Why up so early?" she asked taking a seat next to Travis who passed her the box of cereal and Derrick handed her a bowl and spoon.

"Early? I am afraid you are mistaken, for we are up at our normal time, you are up late," said Derrick grabbing a bowl and spoon for himself and sitting down at the table across from Jones. She glanced at the microwave's clock and saw that it was 12:30 P.M.

"If it is afternoon then why did you say good morning?" she asked pouring cereal into her bowl and passing the box to Derrick.

"To mess with you," stated Travis with a smile before putting another spoonful of Cheerios into his mouth.

"Worked didn't it? You actually thought we were awake in the morning on a Saturday," said Derrick pouring cereal into his bowl and grabbing the milk from Jones once she was done.

"I guess," said Jones, "not your best prank I have to say."

"We work with what we have," said Derrick shrugging and putting cereal into his mouth as well.

"Why are you up after us anyway?" asked Travis looking at Jones who just ate some cereal. She took a moment to swallow before responding.

"I was up late talking to a friend," she said.

"From Plymouth?" asked Derrick smiling. Jones rolled her eyes.

"Yes, from Plymouth," she said with a shake of her head, "she apparently recently auditioned for a role in the performance of Phantom of the Opera that they are putting on Downtown and she got the lead. So I guess now is as good as time as any to ask, do you think she can stay here while she's in town? I mean we have that extra room and she said she was willing to pay rent."

"Why not?" said Derrick with a shrug. He didn't care, to him it was a 'the more the merrier' thing.

"All of my artwork and supplies are stored in that room though," said Travis.

"Well then, it looks like you have some cleaning up to do," said Derrick, Travis looked at him almost like a lost puppy and Jones smiled.

"I'll let her know," said Jones before finishing off her cereal.

"But, where am I suppose to put my art?" asked Travis looking back and forth between the two.

"Anywhere, but that room," said Derrick who got up to get some coffee as it finished brewing. Travis sighed and stared into his almost empty bowl of cereal. Another roommate and a girl nonetheless, he was unsure whether he liked this or not. And where was he supposed to put his art?

_._

Zelda glanced at the address that she had written on a piece of paper then at the building in front of her. Luckily she only had a small suitcase with her and a backpack because this building looked kind of tall and Jones had told her the loft was on the top floor. An older woman left out of the front door and she took her chance to get into the building. Before the door closed, she grabbed it and walked in, she quickly located the stairs and the long climb, dragging her suitcase up behind her. It was slow work but she finally stood out front of the door and after double-checked the numbers, knocked three times.

There was a long pause before she heard some scurrying and finally the door opened to reveal a guy about a year older than her with a goatee and brown hair that was slightly longer than most but still short.

"Er, hi," he said a little confused.

"Hi, I'm Zelda, Jones' friend," she said awkwardly.

"Oh, right! Come in," he said stepping to the side and letting her in. She nodded and walked in past him and into the spacious loft. He closed the door behind her and walked over to see her taking it all in.

"Where is Jones?"

"Grocery shopping with Derrick. Thought you were going to be here later," he said.

"So you're Travis?" she asked turning to face him. He was staring at her when he got caught and looked down at his hands, which he noticed were slightly black with graphite. He was drawing before she arrived.

"Uh, yeah," he said.

"Well it is nice to meet you, roommate," she said holding her hand out. Travis looked at her then her hand before holding his hand out as well. She smiled a little before taking his hand and shaking it before letting up and grabbing a hold of her suitcase.

"Jones should be home soon," he said to fill the awkward silence that filled the room.

"In the meantime, do you think you can show me my room?" she asked hopeful. After her train ride she kind of wanted to rest a bit and she was excited to see where she was going to live for the next few months.

"Oh, right, um follow me," he said turning and taking a step before turning back around and reaching for her suitcase, "let me."

"Thank you," she said and handed him her suitcase. He gave a small smile before walking off to a hallway with three doors there.

"Um, that's the bathroom," he said pointing to the door kind of in between the other two, "and that's my room," he said pointing to the door on the right that faced the main room.

"So this must be mine?" she asked pointing to the third door. He nodded before opening the door and flipping the light switch. He put her suitcase off to the side and she looked around at everything.

"Sorry, I was kind of using it for storage for my art stuff. Didn't have enough time to clean everything up before you came. I'll get it out of your way by tonight," he said looking at the little sculpture he left on the desk and the art prints he had hanging on the walls and the stack of charcoal drawings scatter on the ground in the corner.

"No, don't, I love it. It's like living in an art gallery," she said looking at the different art pieces.

"Is that something you've wanted to do?" he asked.

"No, but I like the room the way it is now. Besides it seems pointless to move the art out then move it back in once I am gone. I don't have too many things anyway."

"Right, well, I'll…I will just leave you to….settle in," he said before awkwardly heading for the door.

"Travis," she said as he reached the door. He turned and looked at her, "thank you." He nodded, unable to find any words, and left. Zelda smiled and began to unpack before she looked around at all the different artwork inside the room. Finally the trials of her trip set in and she laid down on her bed and soon fell asleep.

Only to be woken up half an hour later.

"There's my best friend!" came a shout before someone jumped onto her bed.

"Hi Jones," greeted Zelda sitting up and giving her friend a look.

"I know you were sleeping but I couldn't resist," she said before hugging Zelda.

"So this is Zelda, can I call you that or do you go by Sleeping Beauty?" asked a young man walking in and standing next to the bed. Zelda also noticed Travis standing in the doorway.

"Shut it Derrick, this is Zelda, Zelda this is Derrick," introduced Jones.

"Nice to meet you and I go by Zelda," she said holding her hand out. Derrick smirked at Jones before taking Zelda's hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said.

"I thought you said he wasn't a gentleman," said Zelda looking at Jones as she took her hand back.

"You did? I am hurt," said Derrick placing a hand over his heart and looking at Jones.

"Oh please, Travis is more of a gentleman than you," said Jones nodding to Travis who was now leaning on the doorframe.

"Whatever you say Jonesy," he said with a shrug.

"Anyway, you can go back to sleep now. We are going to make dinner we'll wake you up when it's ready," said Jones standing up, "it's great to have you, I need another girl around this place."

"Well thank you, I really needed a place to stay," said Zelda.

"Anytime," said Derrick with a smile, "really."

"Okay, time to go. She had a long trip," said Jones shoving Derrick out. Travis nodded to Zelda before closing her door and she happily laid back down and went to sleep.

**A/n:** I fell in love with this movie when I first saw it. The cast is amazing and it is nice to se James Marsden as something other than Prince Edward, and Travis is my favourite Norman Reedus character (I've seen many of his films) so I felt why not and started to write this.

I will update it about once a week, possibly twice if I have more written.

Thanks for reading.

-Charlotte


	2. 2- I'm Not a Pilgrim

Chapter Two

I'm not a pilgrim

"So you're an actress?" asked Derrick as they were sitting around the table eating spaghetti for dinner, made by Jones with Derrick supervising.

"Well I am student at an arts school and I am studying opera, so the focus is more in the singing but acting is a part of it," she said.

"Can we get a performance?" asked Travis looking up from his spaghetti.

"I don't know. I do know I'll get you all tickets to the show, but I think if I sang here at home your neighbours might not like it," she said.

"Hey come on, you can't be that bad," said Derrick and Jones hit him.

"It's fine you'll be singing all day anyway at rehearsals," she said smiling.

"What made you audition for a show here anyway?" asked Travis.

"Well when you are into performing you kind of pick roles that you would do anything to pay. Mine are Mrs Lovetts from Sweeney Todd and Christine Daae from Phantom of the Opera. I heard about the auditions and decided to go for it."

"Well congratulations, I'm sure it is going to be amazing," said Jones holding up her wine glass. Everyone else held up their glasses and they clinked them together before going back to their dinner.

Light conversation was shared between them for the rest of dinner until the end when Jones and Derrick put the dishes in the sink and returned to the table.

"So who is up to going to a club tonight?" asked Derrick glancing at his watch to see what time it is.

"I am," said Jones.

"Sure," said Travis and everyone looked at Zelda.

"Uh, …I guess," she said hesitantly, "there is just a little problem."

"What?" asked Derrick.

"I don't really have any clothes suitable for going out to a club," she said.

"Oh please, come here let me help you," said Jones grabbing onto her friend and dragging her up the stairs and to her room. The guys looked at each other before going their separate ways to their rooms to get ready.

"You're a college girl and you don't have club clothes?" asked Jones.

"I've been to one club and I just wore shots and a nice jacket over a tank top, it really wasn't anything special," she said with a shrug as Jones opened up her closet doors and began to flip through things.

"Well, let's see what I can do. I think I have a dress for you, I've never seen you wear a dress," said Jones pulling out two dresses.

"You will see me one in the show."

"Yeah well those are costumes and period, these are modern and actual clothes," she said holding the two out to Zelda. She sighed and took the dresses and put the first one on. It was a strapless leather and mesh stripped dress that flared out at the waist and fell to mid-thigh.

"Okay, that one is good, stick with that, I'll wear the other one," said Jones as she quickly put on the other dress. They did a quick job on their make up and made their way downstairs where Travis was laying on the sofa waiting and Derrick was checking his hair in a mirror.

"Ready?" asked Jones as they walked down the stairs. Both males turned to look at the girls and Derrick walked over to them.

"Well, Zelda you look beautiful as always, and Jones, you clean up nicely," said Derrick with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," said Jones as she grabbed her clutch and headed out the door Derrick following. Travis rolled his eyes at the two and followed after the other two.

Once at the club they immediately made their way to the bar and took seats on the stools and ordered some martinis. They did another cheers and were talking about random people dancing. That's when Jones saw someone and left to go talk to her and Travis left to the bathroom. Zelda turned to Derrick and he finished off his martini before smiling at her.

"So what do you think of the loft?" he asked.

"It's amazing. Probably going to be one of my favourite places to live. I was just lucky you had the extra room," she said.

"Yeah sorry about Travis' art stuff if we didn't give him a room for it than it would have been all over the living room."

"No I love it. It's great work."

"So you're from Plymouth too?"

"Yep, Jones and I were inseparable all through high school. Then college separated us but we managed to keep in touch. And no, I am not a pilgrim, my family is originally from France."

"I see she told you about that little tease. Don't worry, I just love the reaction I get out Jones when I bug her about her hometown."

"Good," she said before taking a sip of her martini. That's when Travis came back and sat on his stool and finished off his martini in one go, and it was almost full.

"Whoa, you okay there buddy," Derrick asked.

"Ran into your ex, she would not stop with the questions," said Travis.

"Oh, ew, well that's someone to avoid this evening. But if you'll excuse me, I see my next target on the dance floor," he said before slinking away into the crowd. The two left sat there sipping on drinks, Travis got another martini, and watched the crowd.

"I can tell you aren't the dancing type," said Zelda looking over at Travis.

"Yeah, I need at least three more drinks for that," he said. She smiled and nodded.

"I hear you," she said.

"But don't you dance in musicals?"

"Yes, but that is choreographed by a professional so it looks decent, not a nervous hot mess that doesn't know how to dance in a club scene," she said.

"Right," he said.

After a few more drinks the two just talked the rest of the evening. Zelda heard many embarrassing stories about Jones and Derrick and learned how he got interested into art. They were in a conversation about past pets when Jones finally joined them again and said they were going to leave. Derrick met them outside and they made their way back to the loft, with all of them only being slightly tipsy.

They silently parted to their own rooms when they got to the loft and not a sound was heard as they nothing less than passed out.


	3. 3- Patron of the Arts

Chapter Three

Patron of the Arts

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" muttered Zelda as she walked into the loft and sat down at the table and slammed her hands on the table top. Her roommates looked at her curiously and slightly amused as she put her head in her hands and shook it.

"Something tells me there is something wrong," said Derrick. Jones hit him with her book before getting up and walking over to Zelda. She sat in the chair next to her and looked at her friend. Derrick rubbed his shoulder and walked over to them as well. Travis was in his room working on something but could somewhat overhear what was going on.

"What happened? Didn't the costume fitting go well?" asked Jones.

"That costumes are spectacular and perfect, it's just the costume security deposit that's the problem," said Zelda while digging her hands into her hair.

"There's such a thing?" asked Derrick.

"Yep. Apparently it is a small time company and their costumes are too valuable to risk any damage so all actors have to put down a costume security deposit and if there are any damages done it is taken from the deposit," she explained.

"Okay, so how much is this deposit?" asked Jones putting a hand on Zelda's who's head was now on the table and her hands resting beside it.

"$200. I've calculated everything out including my income from the play, rent, food, everything and I just don't have $200 to give them tomorrow at rehearsal," she said as she sat up and just slumped in her chair.

"What happens if you don't pay by next rehearsal?" Jones asked.

"The role goes to my understudy." There was a silence.

"Well I have your solution," said Derrick, "wait here." He ran up to his room and a minute later returned and passed a check to Zelda. "$200, right?"

"I'm sorry, Derrick, I can't accept this," she said trying to hand it back to him, he just put his hands up and stepped back.

"Yes you can, and you will. It's just a deposit which means I will get it back, and I trust you enough to know that you won't damage any of your costumes so I will get it all back once the show is done," he said. Zelda looked at the check then up at Derrick.

"Thank you."

"Hey, I'm a patron of the arts, what can I say. I pay for some of Travis' supplies and I even cover his rent."

"Which I have, I don't have it on my right now!" shouted Travis from his room.

"Like I said, don't worry about it," Derrick shouted back.

"So problem solved? Done with the moping?" asked Jones smiling at her friend. Zelda groaned and nodded. "Good, I'll make you some tea. Anybody else want some?"

"I'm good," said Derrick as he went back to watching television.

"Travis?"

"Sure," was the response. Jones went about to make the tea and Zelda put the check into her wallet and then put her wallet into her rehearsal bag.

"Say, Zelda," said Derrick turning around to face her in his chair.

"Yes?" she asked looking up at him, clearly the stress took a toll on her.

"Doesn't Christine end up with her patron in the end of Phantom of the Opera?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," said Zelda.

"Well you're Christine, and I'm your patron aren't I?"

"Sorry, but I am not going to go out with you Derrick. Jones told me all about your reputation."

"That's my girl," said Jones as the teapot started whistling and she poured the hot water into the mugs.

"That I am. I am going to go rest now," said Zelda as she shouldered her bag and picked up her mug of tea.

"Oh, would you take Travis his tea?" asked Jones.

"Sure," said Zelda and she picked another mug up and walked off to their hallway. She put her bag in her room before making her way to Travis's room. He was sitting behind his monitors eyeing something when she walked in.

"What are you working on?" she asked as she set his tea down.

"Oh, thanks," he said glancing at the tea then back up to his work, "just something that came over me."

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"Er," said Travis as he looked up at her, "when it's done I'll show you."

"Fair enough. Enjoy the tea," she said.

"Wait, what are you doing now?" he asked quickly.

"Going to rest and drink some tea, why?" she asked.

"Do you think I can take a few pictures of you?" He said picking up his camera.

"Oh, sure, although I don't look that great right now."

"You look fine."

"Okay." She placed her mug next to his and went to stand in the open space where he was standing.

"Just there," he said pointing. She moved to the spot and stood there.

"Any poses?" she asked.

"Whatever comes to you I guess."

She stood still and he took a few pictures. She would change some of her poses and he would take more pictures until he felt it was enough.

"Got what you needed?" she asked. He nodded and smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," she said as she picked up her mug, "be sure to tell me when you finish your latest creation."

"Will do," he said before taking a sip of his tea. Zelda smiled to herself as she made her way back to her room and closed the door softly.

-.-

Zelda was sitting on her bed reading her script when Jones came in and sat on the bed next to her.

"So," said Jones leaning back on her arms.

"What?" asked Zelda, not looking up from her script. She was lying on her stomach with her feet swinging in the air behind her.

"What was that earlier?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about," said Zelda glancing up at her friend with a confused face before going back to her script.

"I saw you, as you came out of Travis's room; that grin on your face. So what happened in there? You were in there for a while."

"Oh please," said Zelda looking at her friend, "he just wanted to take pictures of me for one of his projects. No big deal. I was smiling because he was really shy and adorable about it."

"So you think he's adorable?"

"At times yes, why?" Jones smiled.

"That is so cute."

"…okay?"

"You know he doesn't do art projects on just anyone. And he especially doesn't do private photo shoots of just anyone, he's too shy for that."

"Well I do live in the bedroom next to his, we see each other all the time."

"I know, but he usually doesn't have the courage to ask. Well, unless he's had a couple of drinks."

"What are you trying to get at Jones?"

"He likes you."

Zelda just stared at her with an amused smile for a while.

"What?" asked Zelda.

"I just don't know what to say to your declaration of his opinion of me."

"Look, Travis is a great guy, and usually girls kind of think he is weird, but you don't and that allows him to get closer to you, plus it does help that you live in the bedroom next door. Just think about it."

"Oh, Jones, I get it. Yes, I like Travis, all of him including the weird bits, but once the show is done I have to move back to my school. I don't want to start anything that can't go anywhere."

"What about long distance? You don't live that far away, and I'm sure Travis is more than willing to work it out."

"Jones, why are you pushing this so much?"

"It's just, I know you haven't had a boyfriend since high school and that was only for a month and ended kind of badly."

"It wasn't bad, it just sort of ended, we grew apart and bored."

"Exactly, with Travis you wouldn't be bored. Anyway, I just had to get my two cents in."

"Okay, Jones, whatever you say."

"What time do you have to be at rehearsal tomorrow?"

"Eight."

"Well have fun with that. I'll be sleeping."

"Okay."

"Night."

"Night."

Jones left and Zelda closed her script and tossed it into her bag.

"That was a weird conversation," she said to herself before turning her light off and going to bed.


	4. 4- Popcorn

Chapter Four

Popcorn

"What are you watching?" asked Zelda as she walked out of her room and into the living where she saw Travis sitting on the sofa with the television on.

"A movie," he said.

"Can I watch?" she asked trying to see what movie it was from where she was. Derrick was out on a date and Jones was off doing…something with her friends. She had invited Zelda, but she was too tired to go out.

"Yes," said Travis, "if you get popcorn."

"Sure," she said with a shrug and walked into the kitchen. She began to look through the cabinets but couldn't find any. She thought she knew her way around the loft by now but apparently not. "Hey, where do you keep the popcorn?"

"We don't have any," said Travis getting up on the sofa and turning around to look at her, "that is why I said you have to go get some. If we had some I would have requested that you make some."

"Fine, but I don't know where to get popcorn around here," she said smiling.

"Alright, alright. Let's go," he said standing up and turning the television off.

"You know we don't need popcorn," she said as he walked towards his room. He gave her a funny look.

"Yes we do," he said before walking into his room only to emerge a minute later with shoes and jacket on and was securing his scarf around his neck.

"Ready?" he asked and walked towards the door. She nodded and followed after him.

They remained silent as they walked to a nearby convenience store and walked over to where they had their popcorn. Travis reached out and grabbed a box of extra buttered popcorn at the same time that Zelda reached out and grabbed a small bottle of popcorn kernels. They both looked at each other then at the different popcorns.

"What is that?" asked Travis pointing to her popcorn.

"This is a bottle of popcorn kernels. This is what is inside of your little microwave bags only is doesn't have a bunch of processed butter, if you can call it butter," she said.

"You know how to make popcorn with that?" he asked. She laughed before taking the box out of his hands and putting it back on the shelf before walking over to the register and buying the popcorn.

"I'm going to teach you how to make amazing popcorn and you won't ever need to use the microwave for it again," she said as they stepped out of the store.

"But that stuff doesn't even have butter. You can't have buttered popcorn without butter!"

"I never said there wasn't going to be butter involved. Now stop complaining and hurry up, it's cold out here." He huffed before catching up with her. They walked in silence again all the way back to the loft and Zelda immediately went to the kitchen and started on the popcorn.

"Take a seat and watch the master at work," she said smiling as she took her jacket off and placed it on a chair. Travis did the same and stood next to her in the kitchen and watched what she was doing. She pulled out some butter, salt and pepper, and the popcorn kernels and placed them next to each other.

Travis didn't take his eyes off of her as she moved about the kitchen with ease. He was loving what he was smelling but greatly loved what he was seeing better. Ever since he took those photos of her he had all kinds of inspiration for his art, and he worked on all of it, but nothing really did seam to do her justice. She had a unique beauty that was rare and he wanted to create a piece that would capture that. From the way her hair slightly bounced from the loose curls that naturally were placed in her milk chocolate hair, and that sparkle of life that gleamed in her sea foam green eyes. Who has sea foam green eyes? But what really made her great was how, despite her demanding schedule, she still was vibrant and never looked run down. In order to do a piece of artwork that inspired him he would need to spend more time with that vibrancy.

"And there you have it, butter popcorn with a dash of salt and pepper," she said before taking a piece and popping it into her mouth, "much better than that microwave stuff."

Travis reached over and grabbed a few pieces before tossing it into his mouth. And she was a good cook! Maybe he could incorporate that into his work as well. He smiled at the taste before grabbing the bowl and walking over to the sofa and television.

"Hey, don't hog it all!" she exclaimed and followed after him. He sat on the sofa and turned the movie back on and became fully engrossed in the movie but still looked at Zelda as she sat down next to him and had to reach across him to grab a handful of popcorn that she ate one piece at a time.

-.-

Jones came home and noticed all the lights were off so she remained as quiet as possible as she walked in. She noticed on light source though and saw it was the TV. It was only static on the it but someone had to have been watching it so she made her way over to it and looked on the sofa to see both Travis and Zelda asleep. Travis was hugging and empty bowl to him and his head was leaning on the back of the sofa while Zelda was curled up into a ball like a cat next to him with her head resting on the arm rest.

Jones smile at the sight, it could have been cuter, but the way you fall asleep is the way you fall asleep, nothing that can be done. She walked over and turned the TV off, plunging the apartment into darkness except for some streams of moonlight through the skylights. Travis then stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around him, first at the bowl which he then placed on the sofa beside him, then over at Zelda and gave a soft smile before looking up at Jones who was standing by the TV with her arms crossed.

"Hey there sunshine" she greeted with a grin. He groaned as he stood up and stretched.

"Hey," he mumbled before picking the bowl up and walking over the kitchen and dumping it into the sink.

"What are we going to do about her?" she asked pointing at Zelda who was still asleep.

"Oh, er, I'll take care of her," he said walking back over and scratching the back of his head. Jones nodded and walked upstairs to her room but she stopped so she could watch him.

He sighed before leaning down and picking her up, shifting so her head was resting against his chest and not hanging over his arm that was wrapped around her back. He carefully carried her into her room and placed her on the bed. He struggled with the covers but finally got them out from under her and covered her with them. He took one last look to make sure she looked comfortable before leaving her room and closing the door after him. He then disappeared into his room, closing that door as well.

Jones smiled and walked into her room and pulled her pyjamas out. Those two were so cute together it was almost unbearable; she had to meddle a little bit. She already tried to persuade Zelda and that didn't work, so maybe she can convince Travis.


	5. 5- The Phantom

Chapter Five

The Phantom

"Ah," Travis groaned as he walked into the loft that afternoon. Jones was at the coffee shop with a friend, Derrick was out on a date, Zelda was at rehearsal, and he had been at an interview. He was hoping to get some of his work in an art gallery but they were looking to go in a 'different direction'.

"No one likes my stuff," he sighed and leaned against the sofa only to jump back when he heard a different sigh come from the sofa. He carefully peeked over and was shocked at what he saw.

"I guess she isn't at rehearsal," he muttered before going around the sofa and looking at her. She was sleeping and still in her rehearsal clothes so he figured she just came home and crashed. She had been working very hard with the musical and her new roommates didn't help by keeping her up late watching movies and going to clubs.

Zelda shifted over in her sleep so she was on her side facing him as he kneeled next to her. There was just something captivating about her and when she slept there was softness to her that just made her all the more captivating. Grabbing his bag, Travis dug through it and pulled out his camera. As he took pictures he kept an inner mantra of 'this is for art, for at, I'm not a creep.'

After getting some good shots he stood up and grabbed his bag ready to walk to his room, unfortunately he didn't notice her bag on the floor and went flying over it, banged his head on the coffee table and landed face down on the floor.

Zelda sat up at the large bang and rubbed her eyes of the sleep before looking around her and spying Travis sprawled on the floor holding his forehead.

"Travis?!" she asked shocked and quickly moving to his side, "What happened?"

"Tripped over your bag and hit my head, ow," he said as he sat up and turned over.

"Oh it's already swelling here," said Zelda as she grabbed his arm and helped him onto the sofa, "stay here I'll get some ice and a bandage."

"Don't plan on going anywhere," he said, "and since when did you have a twin?"

"Just stay awake for me okay, I really hope you don't have a concussion," she said moving to the kitchen and getting ice. "Do you think we should go to the hospital just to be sure?"

"No, it isn't that bad, just ice will be fine."

"If you say so," she said rushing over and placing the ice on the quickly forming bump on his forehead. "Hold this here and I'll go and get you some bandages." Travis did as she said and waited for her return. He head was pounding and he closed his eyes to help, when did the loft get so bright?

He opened his eyes again when he felt a soft hand over the one holding the ice pack to his head. Zelda was kneeling in front of him, between his legs he couldn't help but notice, with one hand on his knee and the other lifting the ice away to see before carefully placing it back.

"How do you feel? Think you need some painkillers?"

"Maybe later, right now I kind of just don't want to think," he said, and he didn't want her to move away from him.

"Then how about some television?" she suggested moving to sit next to him and grabbing the remote. He gently nodded and she turned the set on and surfed a bit till they found a show they liked.

It was maybe an hour later when Derrick came home and saw the two sitting on the sofa still watching television, but Travis had long since taken the ice off since it was beginning to melt. His smiled dropped from his face as he walked over and squatted down in front of his friend and looking at the swollen wound while the other two just watched him.

After a while Derrick finally sighed, "Travis, how many times must I tell you, if you don't want to get punched in the face then don't spy on girls while they are changing." He then turned to Zelda and took her hand, "I am so sorry for my perverted roommate, it really is sad, but just blame it on his lack of sex-"

"Man, shut up," said Travis hitting Derrick with the pillow that was next to him on the sofa; Zelda just laughed while looking at the two.

"He hit his head on the table," said Zelda once she calmed down and Derrick took a seat on the coffee table next to the water puddle and towel.

"I see, well, it looks….really gross," he said leaning closer to Travis to see the injury.

"Thanks," said Travis leaning back.

"Well now that you're home, you can take care of him, I'm going to go take a shower. And Travis, please control yourself while I'm changing or I will cause your head to swell on the other side.

"I hate you," said Travis glaring at Derrick as Zelda grinned and walked away to her bathroom.

"That's a good thing, because I get to 'take care of you'," said Derrick smiling at his friend who just groaned.

It was a little while later when Jones finally came home and stopped once she walked into the living room and saw the boys. They were watching TV, but it was what Derrick had done to Travis's head that amused her.

"Now is this a joke for Zelda, or did something really happen?" she asked putting her bag down and walking into the kitchen.

"Both," said Derrick sipping on some beer.

"Hit my head on the table, Zelda put Derrick in charge to take care of me," said Travis turning to look at Jones as she filled a cup with water and sipped it.

"Well, we shall see if you hurt your head for a good cause or not," she said walking over and sitting next to Travis on the sofa. They watched the TV for a while, it was on a low volume so they could hear when Zelda would be done with her shower and their joke could be set in motion.

"Hey, isn't Zelda an opera singer?" asked Derrick looking at the other two, and in return they looked at him.

"Yeah, I told you that," said Jones.

"Well, don't singers sing in the shower. I mean I would mind the free concert," replied Derrick.

"She does sing in the shower," said Travis and the other two looked at him shocked and confused.

"What?" asked Jones, also amused.

"She does sing in the shower. Only when she thinks no one is home though," said Travis with a shrug and looking at his hands.

"You do spy on her!" exclaimed Derrick.

"No, I mean. We all left the apartment one morning but I forgot something and I came back and I heard her. Opera singers aren't exactly quiet," defended Travis.

"Sure," said Derrick, "or maybe you do watch her when she changes and showers."

"What is going on between you two anyway?" asked Jones finally getting to what has been bugging her for a while. They were two great friends and she really wanted them to get together because they would be great for each other.

"Yeah, what is going on?" asked Derrick crossing his arms and looking at Travis who looked between his friends.

"I don't know, we're friends I guess," he said not sure what they were getting at.

"Do you think the girl is hot?" cried Derrick tossing his arms up in the air in hopelessness.

"Hell yes," muttered Travis looking at Derrick.

"Then make a move. You're both single, you get along well, not to mention that secret art project you are working on with her as the subject," said Jones and Travis looked at her and Derrick smirked.

"Do I have too?" he asked looking back down at his hands.

"Is it that horrible of an idea?" asked Jones shaking her head.

"I guess not, but what if she says no?" asked Travis looking up.

"Trav," said Derrick putting a hand on his shoulder, "trust me, she isn't going to say no."

"She may hesitate though, she worries about starting a relationship when she is leaving in a few months, but you will just have to make it work, okay?" said Jones. Travis nodded when Derrick quickly stood up.

"I believe the shower just turned off," he said pulling Travis to his feet and pulling him to the hallway. Jones grabbed her camera and aimed it to the door. Derrick quickly wrapped a black sheet around Travis' shoulder and they stood there waiting in the hallway.

Soon the bathroom door opened and Zelda stopped in the bathroom door way wearing pyjamas and towel drying her hair.

"Er, yes?" she asked lowering the towel. Travis then turned and held part of the sheet up over the bottom of his face and looked at her. Derrick then hit play on his radio and the Phantom of the Opera overturn began to play. Zelda just stared for a little before bursting into laughter and draping her towel over her shoulder before grabbing Travis gently on the side of his face.

"Oh, what did he do to you?" she asked pulling at the bandage that covered half of his face.

"Your phantom has come for you!" said Derrick over the music.

"You guys are dorks," said Jones who was taking pictures.

"I second that," said Zelda looking at Derrick who stopped the music, "what were you trying to achieve with that?"

"Just thought it would be amusing with everything that is happening," said Derrick.

"Come on, Phantom, let's go see what is under the mask, I'm sure it isn't good that your whole side of your face is covered," she said holding onto his arm and leading him to her room. Derrick walked over and sat on the sofa next to Jones.

"That was kind of stupid," said Jones before taking a sip of her water.

"I know," said Derrick, "but it got him in her room, right?"

Jones just ignored him and turned the television on.

…

"Let's liberate your face, shall we?" asked Zelda tossing her wet towel to the side and grabbing a pair of scissors off her desk as Travis sat on the edge of her bed. She sat next to him and gently cut the gauze off of his face to reveal the purple and green coloured bump.

"That was all Derrick's idea," he said as she put the scissors back on her desk and tossing the gauze.

"I figured at much," she said sitting next to him on her bed and one again, gently taking his face into her hands and looking at the bump on his head. Travis felt her hands on her face and flushed a bit. She had just gentle hands, unlike his rough ones from years of artwork; hers were smooth and very soft, like two clouds touching his cheeks.

"Just needs some ice on it," she said and Travis turned his head to look her in the eye. The fell silent as Zelda slowly lowered her hands to her lap but their faces still remained the short distance from each other.

The recent conversation with Jones and Derrick ran through his head and he couldn't help and ponder on it. This girl before him was quite stunning and very talented based on her shower singing, hell, he would be lucky to call her his own, and he wanted to. She didn't reject him like all the others either, so why not?

Finally Travis just shut off his mind and closed the short distance to Zelda, crashing his lips on hers.

It was a slightly awkward only if you were looking at them because their bodies were far apart and only their lips touched, but both of them weren't thinking about that, in fact, they weren't thinking about anything at al. Both minds went completely blank once their lips contacted and the only thing they wanted was the other person.

Soon Zelda pulled away and continued to look into Travis's gorgeous eyes that sparkled and never left her gaze. He wanted more so he gently grabbed the side of her head, as she had done twice already to him, and pulled her closer and into another kiss. Zelda put her hands on his shoulders and soon ran her fingers through his hair before grabbing his scarf and pulling him even closer to her.

They didn't know how long they were wrapped up in each other, but when they pulled away they were both out of breath and Travis' hair was sticking up every which way.

"Now, how about some ice for your forehead?" she said tucking a strand of damp hair behind her ear. He smiled and nodded, and leaned back to let her go but as she stood he couldn't help and pull her wrist towards him and give her a light peck on the lips before sending her on her way.

…

**A/n:** I know it has been a while but I had writer's block, but I think I know where to go for this story. Sadly it shall be coming to an end soon, but not too soon, haven't really decided.

Thank you for reading.

-Charlotte


	6. 6- Titanic

Chapter Six

Titanic

"_Near, far, where ever we are_- come on Jones, dance with me," sang Derrick as the credits for the movie rolled on the screen. He pulled Jones off of the sofa and started dancing around the coffee table, much against her will.

"…_my heart will go on!_" he continued to sing.

"Someone stop the movie please," said Jones as she narrowly avoided jamming her shin into the corner of the table.

Zelda, taking pity on her friend, went over and turned the television off and began to rewind the tape.

"You have to admit, despite all the cheese, it is a good movie," said Travis as Jones escaped the clutches of Derrick, who continued to waltz around, now moving onto the rest of the apartment.

"I just never had a chance to see it and wanted to know what the fuss was all about," said Zelda with a shrug, "and now I know."

"And know you shall all have that song stuck in your head," said Derrick walking over, finished with his dancing, and sitting back onto the sofa next to Jones.

"Ah crap, it is," said Travis rubbing his head. He still had a slight bruise from where he whacked it on the coffee table, but that was it. It healed nicely over the past couple of weeks.

"Now what shall we do?" asked Jones as Zelda walked back over to the sofa and sat down on Travis' lap, her new spot since all four of them didn't fit on the furniture. Right after they admitted their feelings they told Jones and Derrick who were ecstatic and their relationship had been going strong since.

"Well I don't know about you but I am going to a club, need a drink after that movie," said Derrick, "who else wants to blow this popsicle stand?"

"I'll come, could use a drink as well as a night out," said Jones.

"What about you love birds?" asked Derrick as Jones got up and made her way up to her room.

"I don't really want to go out," said Zelda as she scooted off of Travis's lap and into the unoccupied spot Jones left.

"You really aren't a going out kind of girl are you?" asked Derrick.

"We can easily keep ourselves entertained here," said Travis wrapping an arm around Zelda's shoulders.

"Suit yourself," said Derrick as he patted Zelda's knee before standing up and heading up to his room.

"What are we gong to do?" asked Travis as he hid a small yawn.

"Well first I'm going to make us some coffee, because what I have in mind you're going to need to be wide awake," she said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh really now?" he smirked and put his chin on the back of the sofa so he could watch her.

"Yes," was her simple response, not giving him anymore of a hint than that. She began to move around the kitchen as she set to make a pot of coffee and Jones soon came back downstairs dressed to go to a club with a jacket on her shoulders.

"You two have fun, if I'm not home by three in the morning then Derrick has kidnapped me and you should probably call the police," she said.

"Which means we probably won't," said Travis, "because we aren't going to be paying attention to what time it is."

"Even though it is nine at night and you are making coffee?" asked Jones as she sat on the painted sofa facing the kitchen to wait for Derrick.

"Whether we are sleeping or not we still won't be paying attention to a clock," said Zelda, "especially since I don't have rehearsal tomorrow." She finished everything and left the coffee to brew as she walked over and sat next to Jones on the sofa.

"That seems like a first," said Travis, still leaning against the back of the other sofa.

"You always have rehearsal," said Jones nodding in agreement.

"That's the theatre for you. And in just one more week, hell week begins," she said.

"Hell week?" asked Travis.

"The week before the show opens. With all the dress rehearsals and tech rehearsals and full run through and what not," said Derrick coming down the stairs as he threw a leather jacket on, "ready Jones?"

"Why would you know that?" asked Jones standing up and walking over to him.

"Patron of the arts, remember, I have to know this. Plus I've dated a few actresses before," he said, "now you guys have fun just keep your fun away from my room."

"Like we'd go in there," said Zelda.

"See you later," said Jones and she and Derrick left the loft, closing the front door behind them. There was a pause as Zelda looked at Travis.

"Coffee ready yet?" he asked before another small yawn.

"No," said Zelda smiling. Travis nodded and stood up, walking over to her and leaning over the back of the other sofa to hug Zelda. She grabbed his hands and leaned her head towards him as he kissed her neck. She turned on the sofa and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss before pulling away and playing with his necklace.

"Can I see this?" she asked lightly tugging on his necklace. Travis shrugged and took it off before handing it to her. "Where did you get it?" she asked.

"Don't remember, just something I've always worn," he said as he took it then secured it around her neck. For him it was almost a choker but it was just a short necklace on her. She smiled and looked up at him as she heard the coffee begin to drip.

"I have an art project for you," she said placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, what?" he asked as he supported her by holding her elbows lightly.

"I know you are working on something else with me as your inspiration, but I've admired some of the drawings stacked in my room and so I want you to draw me."

"That I can do," he said.

"Good. Now go set your room up and get your sketch pad and what else you'll need. I'll fix up the coffee and bring it in when it's done. Then we can get started," she said.

"Sounds good," he said before pecking her and walking off to his room. She watched him till he disappeared behind his door before jumping up off of the sofa and walked over to the kitchen. She pulled out two mugs and some sugar and milk. After making their coffee just the way each individual liked it she ran to her room only to return to the kitchen shortly wearing only a robe. She grabbed the coffee and took a deep breath before walking to Travis's room and knocking.

_Titanic_ inspired her and she was going to go through with this. So far Travis and her had only gotten as far as making out with a little over the clothing touching, so he had never seen her nude before, but she wanted to give this to him, she was his muse after all. So when Travis opened the door she put the coffee into his hand and took a sip of her own before placing it on his desk. He gave her a funny look, clearly confused by her wardrobe choice and the slightly nervous air around her, but he didn't say anything and just took a sip of his coffee as well.

"So I was thinking you could just lay on my bed, I propped up the pillows at one end. Just be careful of the lights." He said placing the coffee on the desk next to hers and grabbing his sketch pad and graphite and taking a seat in the chair set before the bed.

"Wow, you did this very quickly," she said glancing at the set up.

"It wasn't that hard," he shrugged opening to a clean page in his book and propping a leg up. He then looked at her, cueing her that he was ready so she took a breath before reaching for the tie on her robe.

Travis's breath hitched in his throat as he watched the robe drop off her shoulders and pool at her feet. There she was standing before him, his lighting bouncing gracefully off of her, he could have sworn she was glowing. Now he understood her clothing choice and he knew he needed to act professionally and get on with it, but he just couldn't stop staring. Here was his girlfriend, the first in a long time, standing full nude in front of him and she wanted him to draw her?

"Uh," he finally got out before shaking his head, "so…er…go ahead and get comfortable." He picked up the graphite he didn't know he dropped and watched as she laid down on his bed and looked at him. She was laying on her right side, her right hand was buried in her hair as her left hand rested on her side. She was staring right at him and he let his eyes wander over her body once more before clearing his throat and getting to work.

It was a long process and they were silent through all of it. After a few minutes Travis became very focused and Zelda intently watched him work. Usually that would bother him, but he hardly noticed her gaze the entire time he worked. Once he finished he let his gaze wander her once more and then his drawing before dating and signing the picture and putting his graphite on the desk next to the now cold cups of coffee. He rubbed his hands on his pants before standing up and walking over to her. She shifted her position to look at him as he sat on the edge of the bed and handed the drawing over to her. She looked it for a long time, allowing every sketch and shade to enter her vision before looking up at Travis and grabbing his hand.

"I love it," she said handing it back to him. He looked at it and smiled.

"I love it too," he said turning to look back at her. He gently placed the drawing on the empty chair then moved and leaned over her. He took her hands in his and held them over her head while leaning down.

"Did I surprise you?" she asked staring into his deep blue eyes that she would gladly drown in.

"Yes, but a good surprise," he said before kissing her, "a very good surprise." She grinned before leaning up and capturing his lips in her own. As things began to heat up, he shifted so he was straddling her and kicked his shoes off in the process.

At some point Zelda freed her hands and buried them in his hair before turning them over and sitting back on her knees, now staring down at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she tugged at his shirt.

"Honestly, when was the last time you got some?" she asked.

"Honestly? You don't want to know, you'll just laugh," he said.

"Yes, I am sure," she said tugging his shirt off. He happily complied and shed the rest of his clothes so he was just as nude as she was. He quickly shifted their positions so he was resting atop of her and between her legs as he began to kiss down her neck.

"I am so happy we watched _Titanic_ tonight," he commented between kisses on her collarbone making her laugh and pull him up so she would devour his mouth once more.

…

Zelda was still laying on Travis's bed, only now under his covers, and he was laying next to her playing with her hair. She glanced at the clock on his desk and smiled as it struck three.

"Should we call the police?" she asked him. He looked at the time too and sighed.

"No, I don't want to get up," he said.

"Agreed," she said. There was a pause as they enjoyed each other before Travis broke it with something that had been bothering him.

"Hey, Zelda," he said dropping the strand of hair and letting his hand rest on her side as she turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"When you leave, what is going to happen to us?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking over ways this could work, but I'm not entirely sure what is going to happen."

"Why can't you transfer to our university?"

"Because your university doesn't have an opera emphasis in your music department."

"Oh, right."

"When the time comes for me to leave, we'll see what we want to do then. Sound good?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her before rolling over her and getting up off of the bed. He pulled her robe on and Zelda wrapped the sheet around her and watched him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Bathroom, and getting rid of the cold coffee, unless you want some," he asked holding it out to her.

"No, I'm good," she said a smile still plastered on her face. He walked out the door and she couldn't help but get up, fully wrapping his sheet around her, and pick up the drawing once more. She just looked so confident and damn sexy in it, something she never really associated with herself, confident yes, but confident and sexy, or sexy in general was just not her. She ran her fingers over his signature and carefully put it down on his desk.

Travis walked out of the bathroom and over to the kitchen and was pouring out the coffee when he heard the front door open and in walked Jones and Derrick who stopped when they saw him.

"Isn't that Zelda's robe?" asked Jones as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yes," he muttered and Derrick immediately caught on.

"You dog you! You finally got some!" said Derrick clapping his friend on the back.

"No, really?" asked Jones looking at him. He smiled and nodded.

"See, I didn't need to call the police," said Zelda as she leaned in the doorway to Travis's room and everyone turned look at her as she still had the sheet wrapped around her. Originally she wasn't going to come out, but once Derrick announced what happened, she decided to 'fuck it', but not in the literal sense, she did that earlier.

"Well look at you," said Derrick allowing his eyes to wader her sheet clad body.

"Just needed to make sure Jones wasn't kidnapped," she said as Travis walked back over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm fine, Derrick's fine, and by the looks of it, you two are more than fine," replied Jones.

"That we are," said Zelda looking up at Travis. He smiled.

"Night," he muttered before leading Zelda back into his room and closing the door behind him.

"Was Zelda a virgin? I could never tell," asked Derrick.

"To be honest, I have no clue, but she isn't anymore," answered Jones.

"Go Travis."

…

**A/n:** Not really sure where the Titanic inspiration came from, I didn't watch it recently or anything, but there you have it, a Titanic inspired chapter. The next chapter will be the opening night for The Phantom of the Opera and I suspect the chapter after that will be the end to this story, with maybe an epilogue that follows the movie a bit, but there is an end in sight.

Thank you for reading.

-Charlotte


End file.
